Deanna Troi
Deanna Troi (played by Marina Sirtis) is a half-Betazoid, half-Human Starfleet officer. Under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, she has served as ship's counselor aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and the ''Enterprise''-E. In 2379, Troi transferred to the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. (Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Nemesis) Like most Betazoids, Troi has telepathic abilities but is incapable of reading aliens with brain structures dissimilar to Humans and other Betazoids. As a half-Betazoid, she is also capable of extra-sensory empathy. Due to her half-Human heritage, however, the range of her abilities are limited compared to full-blooded Betazoids. Troi's telepathic skills have made her an important asset to her crewmates and often come in handy when dealing with hostile races. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint," "Menage a Troi") Early Life and Career Deanna was born on March 29, 2336, near Lake El-Nar on Betazed, to Betazoid Ambassador Lwaxana Troi and Human Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi. Deanna was actually the second of their two children, the first being Kestra Troi, born in 2330. Tragically, Kestra drowned when Deanna was just an infant. Stricken with grief and regret, Lwaxana removed all evidence of Kestra's existence from her own life, and even repressed all memories of Kestra. She also made her husband swear never to mention Kestra again. Because of this, Deanna would not learn of her sister until 2370, when Lwaxana's memories resurfaced. (TNG: "Conundrum", "Dark Page") As required by Betazoid custom, Deanna was genetically bonded with a Human male named Wyatt Miller at a young age. Wyatt was the son of Steven and Victoria Miller, close friends of Deanna's parents. The two were scheduled to be married in early 2364, but the marriage was permanently cancelled when Wyatt chose to join his fantasy lover aboard an infected Terellian vessel. (TNG: "Haven") As a child living on Betazed, Deanna would often learn aspects of human culture from her Human father, Ian. One such aspect which he passed on to his daughter was a fondness for stories set during Earth's Ancient West, which he often read to her. (TNG:"A Fistful of Datas") Sadly, Deanna's father died in 2343, when Deanna was only seven years old. Even so, she remembered him fondly, and when she became pregnant by an alien energy being, she named the child after her father. (TNG: "Half a Life," "Dark Page," "The Child") Deanna would frequently feel as though she were the parent and Lwaxana the child. In one instance in 2342, during a party celebrating Deanna's sixth birthday, Lwaxana disappeared halfway through the celebration, but would return later, dressed as a Koropian princess and being carried in a sedan chair by four men, much to Deanna's embarassment. (TNG: "Cost of Living") Deanna Troi graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2359, majoring in psychology. (TNG: "Conundrum") By 2364, she held the rank of lieutenant commander. In that year, she was assigned as ship's counselor aboard the USS Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") :Deanna had apparently been taking Starfleet courses while studying on Betazed. Given that Starfleet Command is a four year curriculum, Deanna's graduation date of 2359 seems to imply that she enrolled in the Academy in 2355. However, it is possible that her studies on Betazed did not require her to fulfill all four years at the Academy. :In "Encounter at Farpoint," Riker refers to Troi as 'Lieutenant' even though she wears the insignia of a lieutenant commander. Aboard the USS Enterprise The Enterprise-D .]] Troi proved herself to be an important asset to the crew of the Enterprise-D during the ship's first mission to Farpoint Station in 2364. Her ability to sense feelings and emotions gave vital clues which allowed the crew to determine that the station was actually a shapeshifting spaceborne entity being forced into servitude by the Bandi. By rescuing the creature and reuniting it with its mate, Troi and her shipmates were able to pass a test of humanity's intentions imposed onto them by Q. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Troi's empathic abilities would come in handy a short time later when she assisted in uncovering the intentions of Ligonian leader Lutan after he kidnapped security chief Natasha Yar. (TNG: "Code of Honor") However, Troi's abilities also proved to have their limits. She was unable to detect any feelings from the likes of the Ferengi or The Traveler when both were encountered in 2364. (TNG: "The Last Outpost", "Where No One Has Gone Before") Later that year, Troi's shuttle crashed on Vagra II, where she was held captive by an entity known as Armus. He held her prisoner by surrounding the shuttle with a forcefield and stopped all rescue attempts by the crew, even going as far as to kill Lieutenant Yar. Troi and her shuttle pilot were eventually rescued after Wesley Crusher and Worf discovered that the field weakened when Armus was provoked. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") In early 2365, Troi would become pregnant by an alien who wished to experience human feelings and realtionships. He grows at an accerlated rate and within hours is an eight year old boy. At the same time a plasmic plague strikes the ship threatening to kill everyone within hours. The alien realizes that he is the source of the plague and sacrifices his human life to save the ship. He reverts back to his alien form and leaves the ship. Troi would experience the joy of childbirth and the heartbreak of losing a child. (TNG: The Child) Later that year, when Ira Graves downloaded his memories into Data, Deanna Troi was the one to discover the changes in Data's personality was actually Graves. She would deal with her mother, (TNG: The Schizoid Man) The next year she would romantic fall for a delegate at a conference for the rights to a wormhole. Ral and Troi would each have an instant attraction for each other. She learns that he is part Betazoid and has been using his mental powers to influence the negotiations. When the ferengi threaten to blow up the wormhole, stating that there is a secret deal between the Federation and the Barzan, Troi suspects that this is staged by Ral to acquire the rights to the wormhole. The Barzan fave the right to Ral, but it is discovered that the wormhole is unstable and worthless. Ral quickly leaves and bids goodbye to Troi. (TNG: The Price) .]] Deanna began studying psychology sometime in the 2350s. While studying at the University of Betazed, one of her patients was Tam Elbrun, a Betazoid male who had been suffering from mental instability due to his lack of the Betazoid's natural ability to "tune out" the thoughts of others. She would meet him again when he was being transported by the Enterprise to make first contact with an alien life form that looked like an organic spaceship. Having lost its crew years ago tin man as the organism is called wants to die and waits by a star that will explode shortly. After boarding the organism, Tam bonds with the alien and remains with it. He has found a way to relieve his mental pain and Tin Man has a companion. (TNG: "Tin Man") Troi would become the object of affection for a new crewmember named Barclay. He is too shy to approach her so he creates a holoprogram so he can interact with her. Troi would consul him, and he would end the program. (TNG: Hollow Pursuits) While attending a trade conference on Betazed, she and Lwaxana, and Riker were captured by the Ferengi. They wanted to use their telepathic ablilities to give them an advantage in negotiations. They used mind probes on Troi and Lwaxana. They were able to sent a message to Enterprise giving them the location of the Ferengi ship, and they were rescued. (TNG: Menage a Troi) She would temporarily lose her powers when she came in contact with two dimensional life forms that had caught the Enterprise in their magnetic force. They were heading for a black hole which would destroy the Enterprise. Picard asked her to use her human abilities to try and determine the aliens intentions. She finds out that the black hole is their home, the Enterprise is able to break free, and after the aliens leave her powers return. (TNG: The Loss) Investigating the Brattain, which had become stranded in space, the Enterprise finds one crewmember alive, a Betazed counselor. The rest of the crew has killed each other. They discover that the ship was caught in Tyken's Rift which sapped all the energy from the ship and is caused sleep deprevation in the crew. The same thing is happening to the Enterprise. The crew is on the verge of madness. Only Data and Troi are not affected. Data believes that an explosion would get them out of the rift, but the plan fails. Troi is having nightmares, but believes that they are actso communication from othe beings who are stuck on the other side of the rift. In a dream state she telays a plan of cooperation that will release each ship. The plan works. (TNG: Night Terrors) 2368-2369 Troi would take command of the Enterprise after it was hit by a space filament that crashed major damage. The accident trapped the officers in various parts of the ship. Her decision not to separate bridge and engineering and divert power to engineering saved the ship. (TNG: Disaster) She would counsel Worf and Alexander, who had boarded the ship to stay with his father. Her efforts help stablize their relationship. Worf was going to send his son to a Klingon school, but Troi observed that the boy was difficult because of the death of his mother, leaving him a feeling of abandonment. Sending him away would only make the boy worse. (TNG: New Ground) During a visit by telepathic aliens, Troi is attacked and lapses into a coma. On waking she believes she was attacked by Riker. ONe of the aliens who did the attack was using his telepathic powers to make her think it was someone else.(TNG: Violations) While helping to save a closed society of genetically engineered earth colonists, she would become romantically involved with their leader Aaron Conor. After the colny is saved, the romance ended as she returned to the ship and he declined to leave his colony. (TNG: The Masterpiece Society Her body would be taken over by an alien spirit after the Enterprise investigated the disappearence of the spaceship Essex which happened almost two hundred years ago. Troi along with O'Brien and Data would have their bodies taken over, and hijack Enterprise and take hostages. The troi alien stated that he was Bryce Shumer, captain of the Essex, and that he and his crew's spirits were caught up in the magnetic field of the moon. He asked that their bones which were on the planet be returned to earth, so their spirits could rest. Picard does not believe "Troi", and finds out that she wishes to return to the planet to get the other alien spirits so they can take over the crew's bodies. The moon is a penal colony and the spirits are criminals. After Picard threatens to destroy the Enterprise and their existences, the spirits decide to stay alive on their moon. (TNG: Power Play) After boarding the Enterprise and announcing that she plans to get married, Lwaxana Troi begins to meddle in Troi's attempts to counsel ALexander, Worf's son about meeting his responsibilities. Deanna would also become upset that her mother was not going to follow the traditional Betazed marriage rituals. Lwaxana is suffering a mid life crisis. In the end she ends her relationship with her stuffy suitor. (TNG: Cost of Living) In 2369 Ves Alkar, a federation mediator would board the Enterprise. Alkar would use hosts to telepathically transfer his dark thoughts and emotions to others so his mind was clear and able to mediating. The effect of this transfer caused rapid aging and death. He attacked Troi, who Dr. Curhser put in statis to save her life. When Alkar selected another crewmember as a host, before the procedure was completed, the crewmember was beamed away and all the thoughts and evil emotions invade Alkar, killing him. (TNG: Man of the People) She would participate in a Old West Program with Worf and Alexander, that became too real when a malfunction released the safety protocals. They were able to rescue Alexander and help put the bad guys in jail. 90TNG: A Fistful of Datas) In 2369, Troi was kidnapped and surgically altered by the Romulan underground movement. She was forced to assume the role of Major Rakal, an operative for the Tal Shiar, aboard the [[IRW Khazara|IRW Khazara]]. While there, Troi befriended Subcommander N'Vek, who helped her to adopt her role and also revealed the true nature of her mission - help Vice-Proconsul M'ret and two of his aides defect to the Federation. Troi discovered that she wielded much power over the crew of the Khazara, as many people were scared of the Tal Shiar. However, she had a conflicting relationship with the Khazara's commanding officer, Commander Toreth. When Troi's mission took a turn for the worst and a fight with the Enterprise seemed imminent, Deanna seized command of the Khazara. She was able to successfully complete her mission by concealing a transporter beam inside a low-level disruptor blast. N'Vek was killed by the Khazara's helmsman after Toreth re-took command, and the Enterprise barely managed to beam Deanna back on board before the Khazara fled under cloak. (TNG: "Face of the Enemy") Troi along with Picard, Data, and LaForge would returning from a conference find the Enterprise and a Romulan ship suspended in time. This was caused by aliens who were using the warp core as an incubation for their young. After driving out the aliens, the timeline was restored. (TNG: Timescape) At the end of the year she would engage Lore and a group of individualized borg drone. Lore was going to lead them in destroying the Federation and had brainwashed Data into helping him. Troi was captured by Lore. They stole a transceiver that they use to restore Data's ethics. They were rescued by Hugh, Data and the Enterprise. (TNG: Descent, Part II, Descent, Part II In 2370 a group of aliens boarded the Enterprise as part of a cultural exchange. Troi would be the liaison for Loquel. He drove her crazy. All he wanted to do was indulge himself and party. It was revealed that his assignment was to experience pleasure. 9TNG: Liaisons) Troi attempted the Bridge Officer's test in 2370. Riker supervised the tests, and did not show any favoritism towards Deanna. After she attempted the engineering qualification several times without much luck, he came to tell her the tests were canceled. However, he also gave her a hint which told her that the test was really about her ability to send a crewmember to his death. (TNG: "Thine Own Self") She would help save her mother's life, when Lwaxana was suffering a severe mental breakdown due to a long repressed memory. With the help of a telepathic alien, she was able to enter into her mother's mind and find the source of the mental trauma. Troi finds out she had a older sister who died in a drowning accident that Lawxana blamed herself for. She is able to help her mother accept the death and convince her that she was not the blame. (TNG: Dark Page) After a crewmember, Daniel Kwan, commits suicide on board Enterprise, Troi is asked to investigate, since the crewman had empathic abilities and maybe Troi could find out why he killed himself. Troi after examining his station, becomes insanely jealous of Worf and when she finds him in the arms of another female crewmate, she kills him and attempts suicide. As she gets ready to jump, Worf who is alive saves her. Everything that she experienced was in her mind. When the Enterprise was being built, one of the crew who was an empath, who did commit murder and suicide, and this empathic message was picked up by Kwan, leading to his death. Troi picked up the same message, but was more fortunate. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) In 2371, Troi piloted the Enterprise-D during the Battle of Veridian III and the subsequent crash-landing of the ship's primary hull on the planet below. She was the last person to pilot the ship, as the engineering section was destroyed due to a warp core breach and the saucer section could not be salvaged. (Star Trek: Generations) Further References: *"Haven" *"Skin of Evil" *"The Child" *"Manhunt" *"The Price" *"Tin Man" *"Menage a Troi" *"The Loss *"First Contact (episode)" *"Half a Life" *"The Mind's Eye" *"Darmok" *"Disaster *"Cost of Living" *"Man of the People" *"Chain of Command, Part I" *"Chain of Command, Part II" *"Face of the Enemy" *"Dark Page" *"Thine Own Self" *"Eye of the Beholder" *''Star Trek: Generations'' The Enterprise-E In 2372, Deanna transferred to the ''Sovereign'' class USS Enterprise-E, with most of the senior staff of the Enterprise-D. In 2373, the Enterprise was ordered to protect the Romulan Neutral Zone while a fleet of other ships would attempt to destroy a Borg cube on a direct course for Earth. Troi was alarmed by this news when Picard announced Starfleet's orders during a briefing. Deanna was later in command of the Enterprise when the gathered fleet engaged the Borg. She contacted Picard, who was in his ready room, and relayed the information. On the bridge, Picard decided to disregard his orders and join the battle against the Borg. Troi, along with the rest of the senior staff, chose not to object to Picard's violation of orders. With the crew's full support, the Enterprise joined the Battle of Sector 001. The ship was primarily responsible for the Borg vessel's subsequent destruction. However, a Borg sphere escaped from the cube moments before it exploded and generated a temporal vortex. The Enterprise followed the sphere to 2063 and destroyed the Borg craft before it could prevent the historic first flight of Zefram Cochrane's Phoenix warp ship. Following the Borg attack, two teams of officers beamed to the surface of Earth. Picard and Data led the first group, while Troi was a member of the second team. While on Earth, she searched for Zefram Cochrane in the missile silo where the Pheonix was located. As her search proved unsuccessful, Troi interrupted Picard and Data's intimate exploration of the Pheonix' hull to report the situation to Picard and suggest that Cochrane may have been killed in the attack. When it was discovered that several Borg had boarded the Enterprise from their sphere, Picard and Data returned to the ship while Deanna stayed on the planet. One man agreed to talk to her on the condition that she join him for a drink. After three shots of tequila, Troi eventually found out that the man was, in fact, Zefram Cochrane. Deanna was drunk when Riker later found her in a bar with Cochrane. However, she continued to share a drink of extremely strong whiskey with the inventor of warp drive, who she officially reported was "nuts", and eventually lost consciousness due to her large consumation of alcohol. After she came to, Troi helped to convince Cochrane of the importance of his first warp flight, as he considered cancelling it following the Borg attack. Troi also supervised the historic launch of the Pheonix from Earth and assisted in preserving first contact between Humans and Vulcans. (Star Trek: First Contact) Two years later, in 2375, Troi helped Captain Picard prepare to host a reception for an Evora delegation. In the captain's quarters, Troi briefed Picard on the Evora homeworld and assisted him with the pronunciation of the Evora greeting "Yew-cheen chef-faw". Troi was surprised when the ship's senior officers learned the Evora were vegetarian, a fact not available in their Starfleet report. With Picard, Riker and Dr. Crusher, Troi headed toward the ceremony in a turbolift. On the way, Deanna reminded the captain that the Evora were less advanced than the Federation and only achieved warp drive in 2374. After the group left the turbolift and entered a corridor, Troi notified Picard that he would be expected to dance with Regent Cuzar at the reception. (Star Trek: Insurrection) References: *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' Project Pathfinder In 2376, Deanna Troi visited Lieutenant Reginald Barclay while she was enjoying shore leave on Earth. Barclay, an old friend of hers from the Enterprise-D and -E, told her about his role in the Pathfinder Project - a mission to determine a method of communicating with the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], stranded in the distant Delta Quadrant. Using a holographic simulation of the ship and its crew, Barclay had devised a plan to contact the real Voyager using the MIDAS array. However, Barclay had become obsessed with Voyager and Troi feared that he was suffering from a relapse of holo-addiction. Although Deanna was scheduled to leave Earth aboard the Enterprise the next morning, she decided to ask Captain Picard for a temporary leave of absence so that she could spend some time with Barclay. Later that night, Barclay left his apartment and headed to Starfleet Command. Against orders from his supervisor, Commander Peter Harkins, Barclay continued his attempts to contact Voyager and finally managed to establish two-way communication with the ship. Deanna later shared a drink with Barclay to celebrate his success. (VOY: "Pathfinder") Later that year, Troi was serving aboard the Enterprise when Barclay contacted her from Jupiter Station by subspace. His friend and the inventor of the Emergency Medical Hologram, Doctor Lewis Zimmerman, was terminally ill and only expected to live a few more months. Attempting to find a cure, Barclay had contacted the USS Voyager via the Pathfinder Project. One member of Voyager's crew was a Mark I EMH simply named the Doctor. Barclay had hoped that the Doctor's unique medical knowledge and abilities would help Zimmerman recover. After reading a message from Barclay, the Doctor had subsequently requested to be transmitted to the Alpha Quadrant. However, Zimmerman was refusing to be treated by the Doctor, whom he saw as inferior to the later Mark II and Mark III EMHs. Barclay suspected that Troi might be able to persuade Zimmerman to allow the Doctor to cure him before he died. Although the Enterprise was in the middle of a mission almost seven light years away, Troi agreed that the plan sounded like an interesting challenge and requested leave from Captain Picard. A week later, Troi arrived at Jupiter Station but was unable to mediate an agreement between the two doctors. It wasn't until the Doctor's program began to decompile that Zimmerman corrected the error and the two reached a mutual understanding. (VOY: "Life Line") The next year, Troi was sunbathing on a beach when Barclay crept up on her. He told her that an interactive hologram he had built in his own image had gone missing. Barclay had created the hologram with the express purpose of sending it to Voyager, as it would be able to interact with the ship's crew and its holographic matrix could carry twice as much information as a standard subspace transmission. However, the datastreams in which it was sent had been interrupted twice without explanation. Barclay initially suspected that Romulans or the Borg were responsible, but Troi helped him and his supervisors at the Pathfinder Project to determine that the crew of a Ferengi casino ship had stolen the hologram. Barclay had been unaware that Leosa, a girlfriend he had been dating until recently, was actually a Dabo girl employed by a Ferengi aboard the casino ship named Nunk. When Leosa told Barclay that she had been promised ten percent of the profit from Borg nanoprobes, the lieutenant began to suspect that the Ferengi had reprogrammed his hologram and sent it to Voyager so that they could acquire nanoprobes from Seven of Nine. The casino ship opened a geodesic fold and Barclay realized that the Ferengi planned to use the anomaly as a gateway to the Delta Quadrant. Troi suggested sending a warning message to Voyager through the geodesic fold, but Barclay told her that subspace transmissions could not pass through the anomaly. Instead, Barclay contacted the casino ship from the Voyager simulation at Starfleet Command while Troi stood next to him and watched from out of the Ferengi's view. Pretending to be his hologram, Barclay told the Ferengi that Captain Janeway had discovered their plan and was furiously preparing to attack with Borg inter-quadrental warp drives, Hirogen hunting sensors and Vidiian phage torpedoes. The Ferengi believed the trick and closed the geodesic fold. Shortly before Deanna left San Francisco, Barclay was working on programming another version of his hologram with security protocols so it couldn't be stolen again. (VOY: "Inside Man") Personal interests Chocolate Deanna once said that she had never met a chocolate that she did not like. Data mentions to Q that when Counselor Troi is in a bad mood, she often orders a food containing chocolate. (TNG: "Deja Q") Poker Aboard the Enterprise-D, Troi enjoyed playing poker against her crewmates. Personal relationships Friendships Reginald Barclay Family Lwaxana Troi Romance William T. Riker .]] Deanna and Will began an intense and close relationship shortly following his posting to Betazed. They referred to each other as imzadi, a Betazoid word for "beloved." Troi apparently taught Riker how to communicate telepathically, but he seemed to lose the ability by 2364. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Will later remarked that he knew Deanna better than anyone. (TNG: "Man of the People") One of their favorite and most special locations was Janaran Falls. Eventually, Will was transferred to the Potemkin. The two stayed in touch and planned to meet at Risa in 2361, but Will was promoted shortly after the Nervala IV mission and forced to cancel their date. He made his career a priority over their relationship, and gradually, they lost touch and did not see one another until they were both posted to the new USS Enterprise in 2364. (TNG: "Second Chances") It was difficult to see each other again, and Troi tried to speak to Riker alone during their mission to Farpoint Station. He maintained a distance, and she did not make another attempt. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") They eventually decided to keep a professional yet friendly relationship. They stayed close friends and confidantes, often approaching each other either to talk or for support in times of crisis. (TNG: "Violations," "Second Chances") As first officer and counselor, they were required to manage crew evaluations every three months. (TNG: "Man of the People," "Lower Decks") While under the influence of the polywater intoxication in 2364, Troi attempted to seduce Riker, but Will maintained control and brought her to sickbay. (TNG: "The Naked Now") Will was dismayed to learn of Deanna's betrothal to Wyatt Miller in 2364. Deanna reassured him that he would always be a special part of his life and that she still cared for him greatly. Will was delighted when Deanna remained aboard the Enterprise after Wyatt left to help the Terellians recover from a plague. (TNG: "Haven") Will and Deanna attended the funeral service for Tasha Yar together after she was killed by Armus in 2364. Riker comforted Deanna during and following the event. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") Troi was impregnated by an alien lifeform in early 2365. Riker had mixed feelings about the pregnancy and resultant child, but was with Deanna for the birth and supported her during the ordeal, especially after the child sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise. (TNG: "The Child") Troi was visibly upset when Riker almost accepted assignment to the Aries in 2365. (TNG: "The Icarus Factor";) When Riker was affected by the memory virus picked up on Surata IV, Deanna stayed with him through his convalescence. She was present during his treatment and relayed the emotions Will was experiencing to Dr. Pulaski, giving her indication of which memories to activate and which to suppress. (TNG: "Shades of Gray") During the negotiations for the Barzan wormhole in 2366, Riker was challenged by the Chrysalian representative, Devinoni Ral, in more ways than one. Ral and Deanna began a romantic relationship, and Ral used this to intimidate Riker. However, the Barzan wormhole was later determined to be worthless and Riker gleefully withdrew the Federation bid in front of Ral, who had just secured rights for the Chrysalians through underhanded means. (TNG: "The Price") Later that year, Troi backed off when Riker made his interest in Yuta known. (TNG: "The Vengeance Factor") She stood by him after he was accused of Dr. Nel Apgar's murder, even when it seemed as if he was guilty. After he was exonerated, she squeezed his hand in affection. (TNG: "A Matter of Perspective") The couple tried to take a romantic holiday on Betazed in 2366, but were interrupted by Lwaxana Troi. A Ferengi DaiMon, Tog, later arrived to kidnap Lwaxana, taking Troi and Riker with her. They later engineered an escape and were rescued by the Enterprise. (TNG: "Menage a Troi") The Enterprise became trapped by two-dimensional lifeforms in early 2367. They also supressed Deanna's telepathic abilities and she found it difficult to deal with her loss. Will tried to help her cope with the trauma, but she resisted. He then called her "aristocratic" and thought she was upset because her empathic powers helped her feel superior to her shipmates. When the Enterprise was freed, her abilities were restored. She apologized to Will, but also made it clear that he was not to call her aristocratic again. (TNG: "The Loss") Will and Deanna attended the wedding of Keiko and Miles O'Brien together. (TNG: "Data's Day") Sometime prior to 2368, Riker and Troi had a romantic encounter following a poker night. Troi was reluctant to continue a relationship at the time and the incident remained isolated. (TNG: "Violations") Both Riker and Troi were affected by the Satarran energy weapon, but Deanna still felt a connection to Will. Her suspicions were confirmed when Riker found a copy of Ode to Psyche given to him by Troi, with the inscription "To Will, all my love, Deanna." (TNG: "Conundrum") When Riker expressed interest in Soren, he went to see Deanna in order to gain her approval of the relationship. Once again, Deanna assured him that they would always be special to one another, even if they saw other people. (TNG: "The Outcast") Ambassador Ves Alkar telepathically linked with Deanna in 2369, using her as a receptacle for his "psychic waste." Deanna's behavior was drastically altered and she began to rapidly age due to the stress. She appeared for a crew evaluation meeting with Riker in a seductive outfit, then revealing that she had just slept with a male junior officer. Riker claimed that he felt her lovelife was none of his business, but Troi continued to press the issue, causing Riker to leave. Troi later tried to kiss Riker, then scratched him for no apparent reason. Riker reported this behavior to Dr. Crusher, who uncovered Alkar's plan and broke his link with Troi. Deanna thanked Will for his support, and he promised to love her even when she becomes old and gray. (TNG: "Man of the People") The discovery of Riker's double on Nervana IV complicated his relationship with Deanna. That Riker had spent eight years pining for Deanna, and was eager to resume their relationship. He tried to have her transfer to the Gandhi, but she refused, not wanting to give up the life she spent so long building on the Enterprise. (TNG: "Second Chances") Lwaxana Troi felt that Riker was partially the reason Deanna was still unmarried by 2370. While suffering from strain due to repeated telepathic contact with the Cairn, Lwaxana approached Will in Ten Forward and yelled at him, telling him to leave Deanna alone. She later had Deanna apologize for her behavior. (TNG: "Dark Page") Worf began courting Deanna in 2370, thankful for all of the help she provided in Alexander's care over the prior two years. (TNG: "Parallels") Worf was concerned that Riker may have felt betrayed by their relationship, and wanted to discuss the issue with Riker late that year. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Will and Deanna stayed friends into their early years aboard the Enterprise-E. He helped her nurse the outcome of an alcohol binge instigated by Zefram Cochrane while they were trying to convince him to conduct his warp flight in 2063. (Star Trek: First Contact) However, things changed when they encountered the radiation of the Ba'ku planet in 2375. They began to playfully flirt with one another and ended up taking a bubble bath together. Their rekindled romance continued after the Enterprise left the Briar Patch. (Star Trek: Insurrection) The two were to vacation at Pebble Beach on Earth in 2377. Deanna arrived first; Will was going to meet her a few days later. They later decided to go to Tiburon instead. They invited Reg Barclay to accompany them, wanting to introduce him to a mutual friend, Maril. (VOY: "Inside Man") Will and Deanna were finally married in 2379, shortly before their transfer to the Titan. Their wedding party at Alaska included Captain Picard as best man, Dr. Crusher as bridesmaid, and Data, La Forge, Worf, and Wesley Crusher as groomsmen. Guinan was also present. Another ceremony, a traditional Betazoid wedding was planned on Betazed shortly following. However, that ceremony was delayed when the Enterprise was diverted to Romulus. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Worf References: *"Parallels" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"All Good Things..." *''Star Trek: Generations'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline briefly created in 2366, Deanna Troi was not serving as a senior officer aboard the Enterprise-D when the ship encountered its predecessor, the ''Ambassador''-class starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]]. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") :In the alternate timeline section of the episode, Troi is neither seen nor referred to. In 2369, Q sent Picard into an alternate timeline which he had created. The captain discovered that he was a mere lieutenant J.G. who was assigned to the Enterprise-D as an assistant astrophysics officer. Both Troi and Riker were less familiar with him than they were in Picard's own universe. In the ship's Ten Forward lounge, Picard sought advice from Riker and Troi about his future on the ship. Initially, Troi suggested leaving but stayed at Picard's request. When he asked her to honestly evaluate his work, the counselor noted that Picard's performance reports were consistently good. She also commented that he was a dedicated and thorough officer. However, she believed that Ten Forward was not the best place to discuss Picard's command opportunities. When Picard stressed the importance of allowing him to do more, Troi replied that the main problem throughout his career had been his reluctance to do what was necessary to achieve his lofty goals. Troi suggested to Picard that they should discuss his career later, shortly before she left Ten Forward with Riker. (TNG: "Tapestry") In 2370, Lieutenant Worf encountered a quantum fissure that caused him to begin shifting between quantum realities. In at least one universe, Troi participated in a surprise celebration for Worf's birthday. Later, Worf spoke to Troi about his son, Alexander, in the Ten Forward lounge. Worf thanked Troi for her assistance in parenting Alexander and remarked that he sometimes felt Troi was like a mother to his son. When Worf enquired as to whether Troi would be willing to make her relationship with Alexander a formal one and become the child's soh-chim, Troi graciously accepted the offer. In two other universes that Worf visited, he was married to Troi in an extremely loving relationship. In the first of those universes, Troi's romantic affiliation with Worf began approximately three years earlier, shortly after he had recovered from a spinal injury on stardate 45587. Six months later, Worf asked Riker for his formal permission to court Troi, believing that to do otherwise would be dishonourable. In the latter of the two universes in which Troi was married to Worf, the Klingon was first officer and father of two children with Troi. They had a son named Eric-Christopher, who was born in 2367, and a daughter named Shannara, who was born in 2368. However, Troi had no knowledge of Worf's son, Alexander. Although she believed that the Worf who was indegineous to her own universe might not return, Troi kissed Worf goodbye before the Klingon departed her ship in the Curie, a type-6 shuttlecraft. (TNG: "Parallels") In the anti-time future, Troi had died around 2375, causing Worf and Riker to become estranged, as both blamed the other for preventing a relationship with her. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Miscellaneous information Among the holographic environments that Deanna Troi has visited are sickbay and Engineering aboard the ''Intrepid''-class starship Voyager, and the bridge, captain's ready room and Engineering aboard the NX class starship Enterprise. (VOY: "Life Line", "Inside Man"; ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Chronology * 2336: Born on Betazed to Ian and Lwaxana Troi. * 2336: Older sister, Kestra, drowns. * 2343: Father, Ian Andrew Troi, dies. * 2350s: Begins studying psychology at the University of Betazed. * 2359: Meets and begins relationship with Starfleet officer William T. Riker. * 2359: Graduates from Starfleet Academy. * 2361: Breaks off romantic relationship with William Riker. * 2364: As Starfleet officer with rank of lieutenant commander, assigned aboard [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as ship's counselor. * 2364: Prearranged marriage to Wyatt Miller is called off. * 2365: Son, Ian Troi, is born and dies. * 2370: Promoted to rank of commander. * 2372: Assigned as ship's counselor aboard [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. * 2375: Rekindles romantic relationship with William Riker. * 2379: Married to William Riker in ceremonies held on Earth and later on Betazed. * 2379: Transfers aboard [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] with William Riker. Appearances *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Generations'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' *VOY: "Pathfinder" *VOY: "Life Line" *VOY: "Inside Man" *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' *ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna de:Deanna Troi fr:Deanna Troi Troi, Deanna